


Those Days

by Donts



Series: Langst [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Do you ever have a day where life seems impossible and all you want is to sleep?Lance sure did.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work

Do you ever have one of those days? The ones where it's nearly impossible to get out of bed, but not because you're tired, it's because you don't see the point. You feel empty almost. Useless.

Lance was currently having one of those days.

He knew if he didn't get up he would miss breakfast, but he couldn't find it in him to care. The team would just assume he overslept again and leave it at that.

So Lance simply turned to look at the wall. He didn't notice he was crying until he heard the soft thuds of his tears falling off his face onto the bed.

This was starting to become a routine. Lance was breaking, anyone who really cared would be able to tell.

Soon enough breakfast had passed and no one came to check on Lance. So he slowly made is way into his bathroom, grabbing his Bayard from his bedside table before entering.

He scanned the counter for a familiar piece of metal. He grabbed the razor and got to work.

A pinch and then a sting.

A pinch and then a sting.

A pinch and then a sting.

And then it just burns. But he can't stop, no he deserves more pain. At least, that's what he thinks.

_No one likes you._ **A pinch**

_You are useless._ **Then a sting**

_Seventh wheel._ **A pinch**

_Nobody cares._ **Then a sting**

_Just die._ **A pinch**

_They'll be relieved._ **Then a sting**

_You won't be a burden anymore._ **And then it just burns.**

Lance turns his attention to his bayard. He grabs it, but it won't activate. Lance sobs, desperately trying to activate his bayard.

"Stupid fucking bayard!" Lance throws his bayard against the wall.

With shaky hands, he picks up the razor again. This time he cuts deep, all the way from his wrist to the inside of his elbow.

He winces and let's out a choked sob before sliding down the wall. His sobs become quieter and his vision blurs out.

"Lance?!"


	2. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven minutes of life, and then it is gone.

_"Lance?!"_

_Veronica laughed, watching her brother copy some silly dance from the tv._

_Lance turned around and smiled._

_"You're just jealous of my moves!"_

_"I don't think a 6-year-old's moves are better than mine." Veronica chuckled._

_"Prove it!"_

_~~~_

_"Lance, come help."_

_Lance walked into the kitchen, where his mom was cooking dinner._

_"It's about time I teach you all my secret recipes." Lance's mom smiled._

_"Even your tamales recipe?" Lances raised a brow._

_His mom chuckled. "Yes, mi hijo, even my tamales recipe."_

_~~~_

_"Por favor, no me odies..."_

_Lance whispered and squeezed his eyes shut._

_"Lance, we could never hate you, we're family." Lance's mother gingerly placed her hand on her son's, giving him a sweet smile as he opened his eyes._

_"Yeah, I mean why would I hate you for liking dick too. That would make me a hypocrite." Veronica shrugs._

_"Veronica! Language!"_

_Lance laughed, happy his family was so accepting of his bisexuality._

_~~~_

_"Woo! I can't believe I got into the garrison!"_

_Lance jumped for joy, his family celebrating with him._

_~~~_

_"The name's Lance." Lance smiled brightly at his roommate._

_"I'm Hunk, nice to meet you." Hunk have a warm smile back._

_~~~_

_"Hey pidge, you hacking stuff again?"_

_Pidge jumped and slammed her laptop shut._

_"Chill man." Lance laughed._

_"You are highly annoying, you know that right?" Pidge groaned._

_"You know you love me."_

_~~~_

_Lance gulped his antidepressants down._

_Pathetic._

_Of course he would have to rely on pills to make him feel better._

_~~~_

_"I never asked to be stuck in space, fighting in a war._

_I miss my family."_

_He said to the empty room._

_No one cared enough to listen._

_~~~_

The brain has 7 minutes of activity after death. That is the person's life flashing before their eyes.

Lance was gone.


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is found just in time.

Keith leaves breakfast and makes his way towards his room to grab his bayard for training. He can't help but to hear quiet crying coming from Lance's room.

"Lance?" Keith slows his pace, hesitantly inching his way too Lance's door.

_"Stupid fucking bayard!"_

Keith flinches as he hears the impact of an object hitting a wall.

Lance's cries become louder, causing Keith to become seriously concerned for the Cuban boy.

Keith goes to knock, but then hears the cries go quiet. Something about the quiet makes Keith feel sick. This feels wrong.

Trusting his gut, Keith opens the door. Quickly scanning the area, he realized Lance was in the bathroom.

_"Lance?!"_

Guilt, anger, and sadness wash over Keith all at once. Seeing the boy who he thought was the happiest person alive with tear stained cheeks surrounded in their own blood brought tears to his eyes.

He quickly knelt down, cradling Lance. 

"No no no, don't do this! Shiro! Coran! Anyone, help!" Keith screamed out, desperation in his voice.

He ignored the tears streaming down his face and checked Lance for a pulse.

_Please, please, please be alive._

Keith let out a relieved sigh as he felt the slow pulse. He isn't safe yet, though. Keith takes off his jacket and ties it tight above Lance's wound.

Just as Keith attempts to pick Lance up, Shiro runs in.

"I heard you scream, what's-" Shiro's eyes fall on the scene if front of him.

A crying Keith struggling to lift the limp, bloody body of Lance.

Shiro quickly helps to hold Lance. The two make their way to the healing pods.

"Coran, get a pod ready!" Coran looks away from what ever he was cleaning and his eyes immediately notice Lance.

The blue paladin was quickly put in a pod. The rest of the team was notified about Lance's condition.

They all surrounded the healing pod, staring at the broken boy before him.

"What happened?" Pidge looked to Keith.

"We all were too busy being blind assholes, oblivious to what Lance was going through, so he fucking attempted suicide!" Keith snapped, tears falling down his face. "It's all our fault! It's all our...it's all my fault, it's my fault..."

Shiro holds Keith as he slowly falls to the floor, mumbling and crying.

"It's not your fault, everything will be okay." Shiro continues to calm the other boy as the rest of team start silently crying as well.

_~4 days later~_

Keith never realized the affect Lance had on him. How he always made him happy with his playful banter, how he always supported Keith, how he made being in space fighting for a war seem normal.

He missed him.

He missed his eyes,

He missed his laugh,

He missed his smile,

He missed everything about Lance.

In just three more days, Lance would be out of the pod. But Keith knew he wouldn't be the same.

Laying on his bed, restless and worried, Keith decided he was going to help Lance get better. No matter what.

_~3 days later~_

The team stood anxiously outside Lance's pod. Keith was right in front, ready to catch him.

Sure enough, the pod opens and Lance falls right into Keith's arms.

Keith tightly wraps his arms around Lance, keeping him in his embrace.

"Don't you ever do that again." Keith says, a few tears escaping his eyes.

Lance hugs back, tears falling from his own eyes as well.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Keith pulls back to see Lance's face. He wipes his tears and looks into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Lance."

"We all love you." Hunk chimes in.

Everyone joins in on the hug, happy their friend is okay.

For the first time in a while, Lance feels hope. Maybe, with the support and love of his friends, he could get through 'those days' again.


End file.
